


a modern fairy tale

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crossover, Daryl Dixon as Captain Hook, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, POV Daryl Dixon, POV Multiple, POV Rick Grimes, POV Second Person, Rick Grimes as the Big Bad Wolf, Shane Walsh as Little Red Riding Hood
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Dein Name ist Rick Grimes und du bist der Große Böse Wolf.Sein Name ist Shane Walsh und er ist Rotkäppchen.Euch sind keine Happy Ends vergönnt.





	a modern fairy tale

> _This is a modern fairy tale_  
_ No happy endings_  
_ No wind in our sails_  
_ But I can't imagine a life without_  
_ Breathless moments_  
_ Breaking me down, down, down, down_

Dein Name ist Rick Grimes und du bist der Große Böse Wolf.  
Sein Name ist Shane Walsh und er ist Rotkäppchen.  
Euch sind keine Happy Ends vergönnt.

*

Dein Name ist Daryl Dixon, aber verlorene Jungs wie Shane Walsh nennen dich Captain Hook - da ist kein Wind in deinen Segeln, aber andererseits ist Wind auch nur der Atem der Welt, und du kannst dir ein Leben ohne atemlose Momente nicht vorstellen.  
Dein Name ist Daryl Dixon und jedes Mal, wenn du Rick oder Shane küsst, verschlägt es dir den Atem - und der Sex erst!


End file.
